


Bedazzled Brandy

by Juniebugg3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competitive Fred Weasley, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred fights for what he wants, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Protective Fred Weasley, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slightly Agressive Fred Weasley, Summer, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniebugg3/pseuds/Juniebugg3
Summary: “Tell me to stop.” He almost begged her, his voice came out raspier than he had intended. If she’d only push him away now he could save them from the regret that Hermione would feel in the morning because he would never be able to pry himself away from her like this.“And if I don’t?”“Then I am going to make you mine.” He growled softly in her ear.“Well, what are you waiting for Fred Weasley?”Fred and Hermione have been dancing around their feelings for each other for years. Will a bottle of brandy be enough to finally bring them together?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/Lee Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just like to have fun with these characters and this wizarding world.
> 
> Bear with me, this is my very first fanfiction ever! Comments and suggestions are welcome. It's rated E for later chapters. Enjoy this smutty, young love, Fremione story. I had a lot of fun writing this!

It was a rare summer night when both Molly and Arthur Weasley were out of the house for the weekend and the Weasley children were left to their own devices. Fred had a sense of anticipation fluttering in his stomach. The same feeling he had whenever he and George were about the attempt a new prank. The energy of the evening was electric and it made him feel alive.

He gazed out the window of the bedroom he shared with George to see the sun starting to settle lower on the horizon. The big sky was streaked with pinks, oranges and purples. A warm, humid breeze blew through the open window, ruffling his shaggy auburn hair. An easy smile reached his lips when he heard a commotion in the front yard. Leaning out the window and turning towards the noise he saw Lee, Angelina, and Katie arriving to the Burrow.

“The party has arrived” He smirked at his twin who was still rummaging through the closet, looking for something acceptable to wear for their evening festivities.

He and George both stood in their room, clad in only their boxer shorts, as they debated which shirts matched best with their favorite jeans. The twins had turned eighteen a few months ago and were planning to go out in muggle London tonight with their friends to try a new club they had heard about from some of their customers at the shop. They wanted to look their best.

“What about this?” George held up a pair of light denim jeans and a brown leather jacket for Fred to inspect.

“Dashing! Wear it!” Fred smiled at his brother.

The excitement was bubbling between them. They had never had the opportunity to go out and celebrate their birthday like this before. They were looking forward to letting loose, having some drinks, and listening to music that Molly Weasley would say was too loud.

Earlier that day, when the twins told the rest of family, including Harry and Hermione, who’d been staying with them for the summer, about their plans for their night out they had been meet with mixed reactions. Ron and Ginny had both been jealous.

Ginny had whined, saying that she was always left out of the boys shenanigans, to which George had kindly reminded her that she was only fifteen and it had nothing to do with her being a girl, but instead because she was much too young to accompany them. Ginny had huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry had just smiled at the twins and said that they would have a great time. Harry wasn’t of age yet either but he knew what it was like to live in the muggle world and how big of a deal it was to finally be old enough to go out to the club with your friends. 

“Can’t you help me slip past the front door? I could pass for eighteen!” Ron had said to the twins, puffing up his chest and looking up at them with an expression that may have been better suited for a lost puppy.

“Not likely Ron, _and_ it’s illegal!” Hermione had piped in. “If the twins got caught then they would be thrown out. Their night out would be ruined. The bouncers take “being of age” very seriously in the muggle world.” Hermione had tutted at Ron, turning her nose up slightly like she always did when she was explaining something to Ron about the muggle world that he didn’t understand.

“And Ginny!” She continued in a slightly shrill tone, “We have plans tonight as well, don’t try to cancel on me now!”

Fred had been watching Hermione put everyone in their place with a smirk on his face but at the mention of the younger girls also having plans, he had perked up. He wondered what they had been planning, where they might be going, who else they might be seeing. Despite all of his excitement for his own plans with his friends, he had a pang of unease thinking that Ginny and Hermione would also be sneaking out of the house. He knew it was hypocritical, but he couldn’t help but worry about them.

“What are your plans Miss Granger?” He tried to hide his true feelings of unease with a charming smile. Fred didn’t think she noticed the worry in his voice, but out of the corner of his eye he saw George raise his eyebrows at him.

“It’s a…secret” Hermione had surprised him by saying, and he noticed the girls exchange a knowing look.

Fred’s memory from earlier that day was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps ascending the stairs and coming to stand on the other side of their bedroom door. Three precise knocks were heard. “Come in!” George called, as he was pulling a plain white tee shirt over his head. Fred had been expecting Lee to come barging through the door and jump onto his bed but instead, when the door swung open, he was met with a head of curly hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

“I came up to tell you that Lee and…” the sweet voice trailed off and never finished the sentence that it started. At the sight of Hermione’s surprised face Fred grinned. He was still standing in the middle of his room in just his underwear. He decided he would capitalize on this moment when he could flex his Quidditch muscles in front of her. The only other time he had this opportunity would be during their summer trips to the beach. He squared his broad shoulders as he faced her.

“Granger! You’re just in time, I need your help!” In a few long strides he had reached the threshold of the door and grabbed her wrist before she could protest, pulling her into the room with him and George and closing the door behind her. Fred hadn’t missed the rapid assessing glance that she gave him and the way her tan skin glowed pink as she blushed. The thought of Hermione checking him out was enough to make his confidence soar.

“Fred what’s going on?” Hermione huffed as she tried to pull her wrist out of Fred’s hand, which only caused him to grip her tighter. He dragged her over to the edge of his bed and showed her the pile of clothes that he had sprawled across his mattress.

“What should I wear tonight?” He asked earnestly. “I have it narrowed down to these outfits. I want to look like I belong in the muggle world.” He released her wrist and wrapped his lean muscular arm around her slim shoulders.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously at first, not being used to him asking her genuine opinion. After a moment she relented and gazed down at the articles of clothes strewn on the mattress. She looked thoughtfully back and forth between the clothes and Fred’s almost naked form, taking her time with her assessment. Fred had not expected Hermione to remain so composed and was beginning to feel himself blush under her stare. After a moment he noticed a flirtatious grin spread across her face. That was also unexpected.

“What’s wrong with what you have on?” she almost purred, her gaze lingering on the front of boxer shorts for a half second too long.

George, who had been watching the interaction from across the room just gawked at the two of them. Fred was stunned. He didn’t know what to say to her. Had the humid summer air gone to her head? When had she become so brazen? Not that he would complain about it, he had been flirting with her for the last few years and she never had seemed to notice.

Luckily George gained his composure first and spoke up before the moment became awkward. “Oi, gross you two, get a room! I am still standing here you know Hermione! It’s rude to ignore a bloke like that!” He huffed and gave an exaggerated pout.

At George’s complaint Hermione turned to him with a sticky sweet smile.

“Oh George, you look very handsome too. I didn’t mean to leave you out.” She strode across the room, swinging her hips, to stand in front of George. Fred just watched in stunned silence. Hermione reached up and grabbed the lapels of George’s leather jacket and pulled him down to her and placed a soft kiss on his nose. “You’ll fit right in at the club.”

Without letting go of George’s jacket, Hermione turned her head back towards Fred and nodded at the pile of clothes on the bed. He was sure his face wore a strained look but he was too shocked to do anything about it.

“Fred, you should wear the black jeans and the denim jacket, and the black Metallica tee-shirt.” She said with a smile. Turning back towards George she looked at him, his face only inches from hers. “Have fun tonight boys, now if you’ll excuse me I need to go get ready as well.” She let go of George’s jacket and walked out of the room without looking back at Fred.

Fred’s gaze was flicking back and forth between the door way and his twin who was now grinning stupidly and biting his lower lip as he gazed out of the door after Hermione.

“Oi, what the fuck was that?” Fred snarled at his brother.

“What? Oh that? I don’t know, it was nothing.” George shrugged and smirked, turning back towards his closet to grab a pair of socks.

“It didn’t look like nothing!” Fred hissed as he strode across the room to stand next to his twin. George was rummaging through his clothes, unconcerned and half ignoring Fred. He grabbed George’s shoulder and spun him so they were face to face. “Do you fancy her mate?”

George paused for a moment assessing Fred’s reaction. A few rapid thoughts seems to flash across his mind before he shrugged a little. “Who wouldn’t? Any bloke with eyes can see she’s becoming quite an attractive bird.”

Fred glanced back at the space in the doorway that Hermione had disappeared from, and then back at George. “You’ve never mentioned it before now though, why didn’t you tell me you fancied her?”

“I don’t know mate. I guess it never came up. Is there a problem?” George looked at him plainly.

Fred shook his head but suddenly felt a wave of jealousy. Why was Hermione giving George attention, she never seemed to be interesting in him before. He furrowed his brow in frustration. Fred had been flirting with her for years, laying the ground work to get close to her. He had known it would take work to gain her trust. Of course he had noticed how beautiful she was, she had always been beautiful in his eyes.

He had been intrigued by her since the first time he saw her, her brown poufy curls bouncing as she skipped over to the Gryffindor table on sorting day. She had sat down right next to him and beamed up at him, like he was the only one in the Great Hall. She was brimming with excitement that day and he could feel the energy rolling off of her. Her intensity and zest for life matching his own. He had never felt so much energy radiating off of someone before, especially someone so small. The memory was interrupted by a soft chuckle. Fred looked up to see his twin grinning at him.

“Why are you sulking Freddie? Don’t tell me you fancy her too? That would be a problem.” The twinkle in George’s eye gave away that he was teasing him.

“No! No, I don’t fancy her. Could you imagine Hermione and me…together? It would be a disaster” He finished softly, looking down at the clothes on his bed, hand on his hips.

“Hmm” George hummed, but Fred couldn’t tell if he was agreeing or disagreeing.

His mind was racing with images of George and Hermione together. Holding hands, whispering in each other’s ears, snogging, George’s hands running down Hermione’s bare back, her legs wrapped around his waist…he had to stop himself before he blew a fuse. The thought of Hermione with anyone else suddenly infuriated him. He took a deep breath to compose himself, before asking one more question, bracing himself for however George may answer.

“Are you two…serious? Like have you…you know….been _together_?” He couldn’t look at his twin, he was trying to seem casual but was also afraid for what his face may reveal. Fred could feel the tips of his ears burning for asking such a question but he had to know. Suddenly he was thankful that he had been letting his hair grow out, hoping it covered the blush that was creeping down his neck.

“C’mon mate, don’t you think I would have told you if I was fucking Hermione? No we aren’t that serious…yet. I reckon she’ll be mine before the end of the summer though.” He added with a wink.

Fred stomach turned, he couldn’t handle much more of this conversation. He quickly threw on the outfit that Hermione had suggested to him and glanced at himself in the mirror. The outfit actually looked quite good together. He ran his fingers through his long hair in an attempt to tame it, but only managed to make it look more tousled.

“Maybe we’ll find you a pretty bird when we go out tonight Fred.” George mused. “You could bring her home and seduce her and wouldn’t have to worry about mum asking about when you’re planning on marrying her.”

This actually caused Fred to laugh, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Right then,” Fred said turning back towards his twin, “let’s make the best of tonight.” He smiled when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen downstairs. George clapped him on the shoulder and nodded in agreement. Fred pushed all thoughts of Hermione out of his mind, determined to enjoy the night.


	2. You Kissed the Wrong Twin

Hermione trotted into the room she was sharing with Ginny for the summer and quickly closed the door. Covering her face with her hand she squealed quietly. Ginny, who had been getting dressed up for their evening out, turned to face her.

“How did it go?” Ginny asked, eyes alight with curiosity.

“I kissed him!” Hermione whispered loudly as she tugged nervously at a strand of hair.

“What? You kissed Fred!?” Ginny hissed in disbelief, dropping the pair of shoes she had in her hand, “This is moving faster than we planned!”

“No, no, no! I kissed George! On the nose!” 

Ginny shook her head in confusion as she crossed the bedroom to stand in front of Hermione. “I thought you were trying to get Fred’s attention? You kissed the wrong twin!”

“I don’t know what came over me. Fred barely had any clothes on when I went up to see them and I almost lost my composure. The only way I could think to ruffle his feathers was to give George attention.” Hermione was talking quickly, recounting the entire story for Ginny. She was running her fingers through her curls, causing them to pop out in every direction. Ginny laughed at her as she paced back and forth in their room fretting about what she had done.

“Well did it work?” Ginny quirked an eyebrow in Hermione’s direction.

“I couldn’t tell.” Hermione groaned as she made her way over to her trunk. “Fred’s face didn’t give much away.”

She plopped herself down on the worn wooden floor and began picking through the assortment of dresses that she had packed for the summer. Ginny watched Hermione for a moment with a pitying smile before Hermione spoke again.

“George played along beautifully.” She said distractedly, tossing aside and frilly orange skirt. “Even though he had no idea what was going on. He didn’t miss a beat.”

“George is quick on his feet like that. How do you think the two of them were able to get themselves out of trouble? You picked a good wingman Mione.” Ginny was smiling and shaking her head before she added, “Hopefully George doesn’t fall for you too.”

Hermione looked up from where she sat on the floor, rummaging through her trunk, “Do you think…? I wouldn’t want to lead George on.”

“Oh Merlin, no! No offense, but George has had his eyes one Angelina for quite some time now. I am sure he was just enjoying playing along with your little stunt. You know he enjoys flirting.”

Hermione nodded her head slowly. She knew George liked Angelina. Anyone who payed attention to them while they were together could see that they fancied each other. She hoped she hadn’t blown her chances with Fred by kissing George on the nose. She covered her eyes with her hand and moaned at her own stupidity.

Spending so much time around Fred this summer had been driving her crazy. The feelings she harbored for him only grew each time they locked eyes, or when he winked at her, or made her laugh. It was easier to keep her feelings at bay during the school year, when they both had papers to write and potions to brew which kept them busy. And it was easier to ignore the physical attraction she felt to him when the weather was cold and he was always wearing bulky sweaters.

In the summer heat, all bets were off. Fred regularly walked around in only shorts on, showing off his lean muscular body. His square shoulders and strong arms had tanned from all the afternoons he spent in the sun playing Quidditch in the backyard with his siblings. The color of his sun-kissed skin complimented his auburn hair and hazel eyes. Hermione had tanned as well, having spent almost as much time outside as the rest of the Weasley’s and Harry. She had made a point to sit by the Quidditch field and read while they zoomed overhead, letting her attention drift to the firecracker smile of a certain red-head as he scored a goal.

Every now and then Fred would swoop past her on his broom, low enough to the ground to cause a gust of wind to ruffle her curls and blow the pages of her book so she lost her place. He would just laugh as she pointed her wand at his broom, easily ducking any jinx she threw at him. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Ginny’s voice.

“What do you think of this Mione?” As she twirled in front of their mirror.

Ginny had on a beautiful emerald wrap dress. It hit right at her knees, and flowed nicely when she moved. The dress cinched at the waist, hugging her budding curves, and the capped sleeves accentuating her fit arms.

“You look beautiful Gin! That color is just amazing on you. Harry won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you.”

Ginny bit her lower lip as she gazed at her reflection. “You really think so?” she asked quietly.

“I know so! Now, help me find something that will get Fred’s attention.”

With that the two girls giggled and went about finding Hermione a suitable outfit. They tossed skirts, socks, and scarfs around the room attempting to uncover the perfect ensemble. Both girls doubled over in fits of laughter as they created absurd outfits from both of their wardrobes. Once Ginny wiped the happy tears from her eyes, she found an outfit that both she and Hermione were satisfied with. They began to style their hair, pinning it up so it cascaded over their shoulders and down their backs. Hermione helped Ginny apply a dusting of makeup over her fair features. Ginny didn’t need much to accentuate her rosebud lips and fierce green eyes.

They hadn’t told the boys, but they had plans go out in London this evening as well. They weren’t of age yet to get into the club with the twins but they’d be damned if they didn’t enjoy the beautiful summer night out with no parental guidance. A reservation for two had been made at Hermione’s favorite restaurant and they had every intention of having a “girl’s night out”, mocktails included! Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled, Hermione had never felt so confident. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug, admiring the outfit that Ginny helped her create. Ginny came to stand next to Hermione, leaning her head on her shoulder and smiling back at their reflections.

“Now, shall we go get our men?” She asked, winking at the older witch.


	3. Brandy and Exploding Snaps

The twins ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen with a flourish. With a round of hugs they greeted Lee, Angelina, and Katie, who had been waiting patiently for them to get ready. Nobody seemed to notice how George hugged Angelina just a few seconds longer than the rest of the group, or the way she blushed when he winked at her.

“Look what I brought” Katie sang, as she pulled a liquor bottle from her bag. The deep purple liquid sloshed around the decorative crystal decanter. There were gold designs etched into the sides that made the bottle glitter when you turned it under the light.

“Wicked.” The twins breathed in unison.

“What exactly is it?” Lee asked.

“It’s Brandy. A _really_ nice bottle of Brandy. My mum gave it to me. And check this out.” She held it up to the light again so they could inspect it closer. As the light from the kitchen trickled through the dark bottle they could see tiny bits of something glittering in the rich liquid.

“Is it…sparkling?” Fred asked, eyes locked in amazement on the bottle in Katie’s hands.

“It’s charmed! With real rubies!” She said triumphantly.

“Oh I’ve heard of this before!” George said excitedly.

“The gems are charmed to float around in the bottle but they’ll never come out when you pour a drink so you won't have to worry about swallowing one of them. Once you’ve drunk all of the brandy, then you can retrieve a load of rubies from the bottom! It’s meant to be very posh.” She said in a mater-of-fact tone.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get those rubies!” Lee cheered.

“Lee we’d be completely sloshed if we drank this whole bottle before even getting to the club!” Katie exclaimed. “But I think we do have time for one drink and a game of exploding snap before we leave.”

The group smiled and George retrieved some glasses from the cupboard. They headed to the living room to enjoy their drinks where Ron and Harry were already locked in a heated game of wizard’s chess. After some convincing from the younger wizards, Katie also poured them a drink, but had them swear they wouldn’t tell.

The whole group was so absorbed in their game and their brandy that they almost didn’t notice Ginny and Hermione descending the stairs. _Almost_. Harry noticed first. He had seen a flash of long red hair and a green dress that caught his attention. Being pulled away from the game for a moment he called out to her.

“Hi Ginny!” He said somewhat lamely. She turned from where she stood in the kitchen and just blew him a kiss before moving out of view again. Harry ran a hand through his dark hair distractedly, causing it to stick straight up, showing off his scar. He craned his neck a little to catch another glimpse of her.

Fred noticed Harry looking after his sister like a lost puppy and shook his head, laughing to himself. A few moments later his attention was also pulled away from the game by another set of footsteps coming down the wooden steps. A pair of toned legs appeared wearing strappy heels. The further the legs came into view the less Fred was able to breathe. Hermione reached the bottom of the steps and paused for a moment before sauntering, hips swaying, into the living room to greet the group.

Fred’s voice was caught in his throat. Hermione was wearing a light blue silky skirt that cinched at her tiny waist and hugged her curves. Even though the skirt reached her knees, it was far from modest, with a slit going all the way up to the top of her thigh. She was wearing a white top that fell off of her shoulders, showing off how tan she had become this summer. Her hair was pinned up in a top knot with a few perfect curls dangling out of the bun, framing her face. Her intelligent eyes and sharp mouth seemed more vibrant and distinguished than normal. Fred couldn’t tell if it was the golden light from the setting sun, or if she had put some makeup on but she seemed to be glowing. 

“Hello everyone.” She said sweetly.

“Wow, Granger, when did you become such a looker?” Lee asked, turning back to Fred and George, “How have you been keeping her here this summer, all to yourselves? You should have invited me over sooner!” He winked at Hermione and she rolled her eyes at him good naturedly.

“Lee don’t be rude!” Katie chided as she slapped his arm. “But seriously Granger, you look stunning! Do you want some Brandy?”

“Ginny and I actually have reservations, we have to get going or we’ll miss them. Thank you for the offer though.”

Fred thought that Hermione would have refused her offer either way. He couldn’t imagine her condoning underage drinking. Silently he wondered what she might be like if she did get a little tipsy. Would she be flirtatious and lean in to kiss his nose like she had done to George earlier today? Or would she completely let loose and dance on tables? His thoughts were getting away from him when he heard her voice again.

“Have a good night everyone, we’ll see you all later.” She turned to leave the living room and join Ginny by the floo in the kitchen.

“Wait…um, Granger.” Fred croaked awkwardly, finding his voice again. “Where… where are you two going? Ya know, just in case we need to come get you?”

She smiled at him and his heart melted. “We’re grabbing dinner at a place I’ve been loads of times Fred. We will be fine.” She paused and smirked at him. “If anything, Ginny and I will be coming to scrape you guys up off the sidewalks of London.”

“Ey, that’s probably fair.” Lee said, laughing.

“Have a great time girls!” Both Angelina and Katie chimed.

With a puff of green smoke and flames the girls were gone and Fred was left with an uneasy feeling in his chest.


	4. Girls Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter update! Hermione and Ginny are off to dinner!

Hermione and Ginny were spit out of the floo unceremoniously but they caught themselves before tipping over. With a flick of their wands they brushed the ash off of their clothing and then made their way through the Leaky Cauldron, onto the streets of London. Hermione breathed in the summer air and the scent of food being cooked in various restaurant kitchens. The sun was still setting, casting a golden glow over everything. Her arm was linked with Ginny’s as they strode down the street towards the restaurant. Her heart was happy.

“You know, Fred couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. He looked like he was in pain when you walked away from him.” Ginny said slyly.

“I could say the same thing about how Harry was looking at you my dear.” Hermione gave her best friend a cheeky grin.

The girls giggled and leaned their foreheads against each other. As they reached the door to the restaurant Hermione stopped to hold the door open for Ginny. Before following her into airconditioned resturant she glanced back over her shoulder to admire the sunset, the brilliant purples and oranges reminding her of Fred. Hermione was so content in this moment. And she was feeling hopeful that maybe she could have a magical love story before the summer was over. 


	5. Throwing Down the Gaunlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred lets George (and everybody else) know where he stands. And he's standing right in between George and Hermione.

Fred was having a great time. The drinks were flowing and the DJ had been playing one good song after another. But as they sat, huddled around their table at the club chatting, Fred had noticed that George was spending a lot of time talking with Angelina. They seemed to be getting on really well. His thoughts were cut short by a flash of brown curls in his peripheral view. Turning his head quickly he saw a young women, with her hair pinned up, standing by the bar waiting for her drink. But the woman’s skin was too pale and her posture wasn’t right. His shoulders sagged slightly, realizing that it wasn’t Hermione.

“Ey mate, what’s wrong? Looks like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Lee nudged him with his elbow.

“Hmm? Sorry, I just thought I saw someone I knew.” He said distractedly.

Suddenly the pulsing music made his ears pound and the drink he had been sipping on was distorting the room a bit. He rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers, still seeing the strobing lights even with eyes closed.

“You okay there Freddie?”

Fred looked up to see George returning his gaze. George’s arm was lazily wrapped around Angelina’s waist. A pang of annoyance shot through Fred. He thought maybe his twin was entertaining a few ladies at once, one of which was the girl he wanted. The thought bothered him, but he tried to brush it aside, he didn’t want to ruin the night.

“I’m fine, I think that brandy is going to my head a little bit though,” He smiled before adding, “I think I may make my way home, I keep thinking about the girls, I want to make sure they made it home alright.”

“You mean you keep thinking about Hermione?” Katie asked coyly. “We all saw the way you were looking at her this evening.”

Fred paused as he was standing from the table. He glanced at his friends and then at brother who wore a mocking grin almost as if to say _you can’t have her_. Despite all the love he had for his twin, he was realizing that this was something that he was not willing to share. He decided to throw down the gauntlet. His pride refused to be crushed. He attempted to look casual even though he could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his veins. The thought of Hermione had him feeling hot all afternoon, and now knowing his twin was also potentially interested in her only heightened the tension he felt. He had never crossed swords with George over a girl before but this was Hermione they were talking about. He wasn’t about to spend the rest of his life sitting across the table from Hermione at holidays as she kissed George’s cheek and her belly was round with his child. No, that would be the ultimate torture. In a moment of true arrogance he turned back to Katie and answered her.

“Yeah, actually I keep thinking about how soft her blue skirt looked. And I’m wondering if it will still look just a pretty pushed up around her waist as I fuck her.” He stared at George as he spoke, daring him to react to what he had said.

Katie and Angelina both spit their drinks at Fred’s brazen words. And Lee gawked at Fred in surprise. George’s eyes widened but he made no attempt to respond. He only leaned back in his chair and smirked at Fred. That annoyed Fred even more than if George had attempted a witty come-back. George sat there so self-assured and smug, almost like he was asking Fred to try something with Hermione, knowing that she wasn’t going to give it to him. And Fred knew that. Fred knew how loyal Hermione was, and if she wanted George she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize being with him, even if George was out here tonight wrapping his arms around Angelina instead.

But Fred could hope. He could hope that her heart wasn’t set on George just yet and that he still had a chance to make her his girl. He had to hope, because if he didn’t he thought he might just melt into the floor right now. Before anyone could gain their composure Fred turned on his heel and headed for the door, determined to go get his girl.

Once Fred’s tall frame was out of earshot Katie turned to George, her face plastered with an expression of utter confusion. “What the bloody hell was that?”

George just started snickering until he was full on belly laughing, he was covering his eyes with his hands and the rest of the group was looking at him like he lost his mind.

“Oh my God, this is great. I can’t believe this is happening.” He squeezed his jaw in an attempt to quell his laughter.

“What are you on about mate?” Lee asked, still reeling from Fred’s statement.

Wiping his eyes George continued, “Hermione was giving me attention this morning in what I am assuming was an attempt to get Fred to notice her. I’ve never seen Fred so ruffled before. After the encounter he asked me if I fancy her and I didn’t _exactly_ deny it so now he has it in his head now that there’s something between her and I,” He paused to control his laughter again, “and now he’s having this fake competition in his head with me about getting Hermione.”

The group shook their heads disbelievingly at George as he gazed wistfully at his twins retreating frame, “You know how his imagination gets. He’s brilliant but it gets ahead of him sometimes.” He mused.

George leaned over and kissed Angelina on the cheek and she laughed. “Why don’t you just tell him the truth?” she asked.

“Because that is infinitely less interesting my dear. Think about how great of a story this will be someday.”

The group glanced back at the last sight of Fred’s broad shoulders as he disappeared out of the club and into the throngs of people on the streets of London.

“Fred has been dancing around his feelings for that girl for years, and she’s been doing the same thing with him. Hermione finally took matters into her own hands and lit fire under his arse. If she hadn’t I think Fred may have just flirted relentlessly with her for the rest of her life. But you all know how passionate he gets when he really wants something or how intense he can get when he feels threatened…I just hope Hermione I ready for the fire storm that is Fred Weasley.” George mused.

The rest of the group nodded and chuckled, knowing exactly what George was talking about, having known Fred long enough to know he was a lover but also a fighter when he needed to be. Lee raised his hand to summon the waiter, another round of drinks was ordered for the table and they continued on with their festivities.


	6. Hope at the Bottom of a Brandy Bottle

Fred made his way into the crowded streets of muggle London, pushing past people meandering down the streets lazily enjoying the summer evening. He suddenly had a sense of urgency to get back to the Burrow. Back to Hermione. Something felt off in his chest. He wasn’t sure why. He may have just been shaken by the thought that she could slip through his fingers before she was even really his. He quickened his pace.

He turned down the first dark alley that he could find. His shoes scraped the pavement as he quickly side stepped behind a set of stairs, out of view of the passerby’s on the street. With a crack, the spot where he had been standing in the alley was now empty. An old newspaper drifted by in the humid breeze landing where his feet had just been standing.

Fred’s feet landed on the lawn of the Burrow but he stumbled forward slightly, his head spinning more from the alcohol than he realized. How many drinks had he had tonight? He had lost count. Regaining his balance he trotted forward reaching the front door in a few long strides. A warm glow emanated from a few of the windows of the old house. People were home. He just hoped that those people were Hermione and Ginny.

Swinging the front door open he made his way into the darkened kitchen. One lone candle burned on the kitchen table, casting a soft light across the cabinets. Fred slowly made his way around the table and to the base of the stairs and looked up the winding staircases. Warm light was flooding out of a few of the rooms on the upper levels. All seemed to be normal.

A slight movement in the dim living room caught his attention and cause him to brandish his wand quickly. There was a form slumped in the large loveseat that Hermione liked to read in.

“ _Lumos_ ” Fred whispered, casting a bluish light across a relaxed body. His heart stopped as he looked at Hermione laying in the chair. Her eyes were open slightly. She didn’t look injured. But something was wrong. Her eyes weren’t focused. At his intrusion, she turned her head to look at him.

“Freddie can you turn your light down? It’s sooo bright.” Hermione whined, squinting at the end of his wand.

“Hermione!” Fred breathed, relief washing over him. He quickly knelt in front of her in the chair. “Are you okay? Why are you just laying here in the dark? What happened? And where is Ginny.”

Hermione looked extremely relaxed as she gazed back into his eyes. Even her hair seemed to be falling in looser curls than normal around her shoulders and down her back. She was still wearing her blue silky skirt and off the shoulder blouse, although in this state her blouse was riding dangerously low on her chest. Fred tried to keep his eyes on her face, knowing she’d hex him if she caught him staring. Hermione finally smiled at him lazily and softly hiccupped. She tried to cover her mouth with her small hand and giggled, leaning toward Fred, almost touching her forehead with his. Fred was baffled. She had never behaved this way.

“Freddie, I am fineee.” She drawled. “Ginny is upstairs with Harry. That boy caught one sight of her in that green dress when we got back from dinner and whisked her away. I was left down here alone to entertain myself.” Hermione frowned and rolled her eyes melodramatically.

Fred still wasn’t convinced, “Are you feeling okay love?” The term of endearment slipped out before he could stop himself. He hoped she wouldn’t notice.

“Oh quite! I am thoroughly miffed though!” Crossing her arms over her chest, only enhancing her bosom further, Fred gulped.

“What has you so upset Mione.” He shook his head. He had to stop using her petnames. She still hadn’t seemed to notice. She was leaning towards him again. He stayed completely still as she brought the tip of her nose to his.

“This!” She exclaimed.

Fred tore his gaze from her to see what was in her hand. His jaw dropped when he saw a nearly empty bottle of brandy in her small clutches.

“Oh Hermione, love, please tell me you didn’t drink all of that yourself!” He wrapped his hand around hers and gently took the bottle from her.

“So what if I did?” She leaned back in the chair again, not an ounce of tension left in her body. She smiled at him languidly.

“Why would you do that?” he was searching her eyes for answers.

“Well I was bored. And I’ve already read all of my assigned summer reading. And then I saw you had left this beautiful bottle here.” She grabbed the bottle again, “I was trying to work out how the rubies had been charmed and kept pouring glasses but no gems came out!” She pouted animatedly as she closed one eye to peer sternly down the neck at the remaining brandy. “I didn’t want to waste the alcohol because I heard Katie say it was expensive…so, I um, drank it.”

Fred stared at her. A laugh bubbled from his throat and he couldn’t help himself, he smiled at her stupidly. Hermione Granger was sitting in front of him, thoroughly drunk.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me Fredrick!” she said, poking a finger into his chest.

“Oh Hermione, I am not laughing at you love, I am just glad you are okay!” He grabbed her shoulders and wanted to pull her into a hug but thought better of it. He dropped his hands to her knees as she continued to fiddle with the bottle, not seeming to notice Fred’s hands on her bare skin.

So this is what Hermione was like when she drank. She had shot way past being tipsy and gotten completely sloshed. And now she was alone with him he thought darkly. Now that the initial shock was gone, and Fred knew she was alright, he could feel the heat from earlier that day creeping into his chest again. His thoughts were disturbed by Hermione’s quiet cry. Still kneeling in front of her he looked to see she had accidentally lodged one of her fingers into the neck of the bottle.

“Freddie it’s stuck!” She whined, holding her hand up to show him the bottle firmly wedged onto her finger. He hid smirk and took her hands in his. He gently pulled on her finger to release it from the glass but it wasn’t budging. He pulled a little harder but her face scrunched in discomfort.

“Sorry love, hold still.” Pulling his wand out he pointed it at where her hand was stuck in the bottle. But she pulled away.

“No Fred, that’s the hand I write with, what if you injure it?”

“You won’t do much writing with it Hermione if you have a bottle stuck to it the rest of your life.”

Her eyes traveled back and forth from his face to the bottle, and back again. She looked unsure.

“Can you try something else first?” She whispered.

Fred relented. He was having a hard time saying no to her right now. She looked like a disheveled cherub. He placed his palms on her knees and took a moment to think.

“I’ve got it! Come with me!” He grabbed her free hand and pulled her towards the front door. She happily followed him, almost skipping behind him.

He led her out into the yard, a full moon over head was lighting their way towards his fathers shed. Fred didn’t miss the way that Hermione easily interlocked her fingers with his. _There was hope_. He thought selfishly. He silently rejoiced in the fact that George wasn’t here to see her like this. George couldn’t see the way that her blouse was falling off of her shoulders, or the way her skirt was riding up a little bit. He was probably the first and only person who had ever seen her drunk. That was one “first” he could keep close to his heart. Everything about this moment was unraveling him. He prayed that he didn’t do anything that he would regret in the morning.

Reaching the shed door he whispered _alohamora_ and the door creaked open. He led Hermione inside. Fumbling in the dark before feeling the dangling chain that was attached to the regular lightbulb his father insisted on using and pulled it. Warm light illuminated the shop.

“Ooh I’ve never been in here before.” Hermione mused, glancing around at all the muggle inventions his father kept around to study. All of these items were probably so normal to her and they probably looked like junk in her eyes. The thought embarrassed Fred a little bit so tried to distract her.

“Come here love,”

He didn’t wait for her to respond before grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up onto a relatively empty work bench. She squealed slightly and giggled. He realized how much he loved getting that response out of her.

“Oh you’re strong Fred” she purred, her eyes half closed.

He felt fire in his veins. He wouldn’t be able to handle much more of this before he took her right here on the work bench like a wild animal.

“Well, what did you expect from an elite Quidditch player?” He said as calmly as he could manage but he could feel himself smiling arrogantly. He braced his hands on either side of her hips, letting his face hover in front of hers. He may never be able to be this close to her again after tonight and he was going to bask in it as much as she would let him.

“Well I always thought you _looked_ strong when you were playing, but I’ve never _felt_ how strong you are.” She said slowly, running her finger tips up his arm.

“Be careful Hermione,” He warned her unironically, “you’re playing with fire here, and if you stroke my ego anymore I might just take advantage of how nice you’re being.”

His dark tone was lost on her as she continued to trace the outlines of his muscles under the sleeve of his Metallica tee shirt.

“Would you prefer if I stroke something else then?” She asked innocently.

Fred blinked. He couldn’t be hearing her correctly. He reminding himself that she was drunk and probably didn’t have any idea what she was saying. He attempted to shake all the impure thought out of his head and remembered why they were even in the workshop to begin with. She still had the brandy bottle stuck to her finger.

Even though he was enjoying their flirty banter he regretfully turned away from her to find what he was looking for. If he did muster the courage to make a move on her, the mood would definitely be ruined it she accidently, or intentionally for that matter, hit him in the head with the bottle. He would take care of that first then address this new, flirtatious side of Hermione that he was enjoying so much.

He found a small container of car oil right where he had left it from the last time he had helped his dad repair an engine. Returning to stand in front of Hermione again, he stood between her spread legs and took her affected hand in his. He went to drip some of the oil on her finger to lubricate it.

“Hold on!” She grabbed the hem of her skirt and hiked it up dangerously high around her hips so no oil would drip on it. Fred could almost see her knickers. “This skirt is new, I’d like to wear it again, and I don’t want car oil on it.” She said simply and shrugged.

Fred nodded in silent agreement, he would like to see her wear this skirt again but the sight of her tan thighs was causing him to breathe unevenly. He dripped a few spots of oil on her finger and slowly started to twist it in the bottle, attempting to loosen it. The sight of her lubricated finger twisting in the glass bottle caused him to have indecent thoughts again and he felt the front of his trousers start to bulge a little bit.

“Did you enjoy your night out?” She asked him quietly, breaking his reverie. He met her gaze and her large brown eyes were so sincere his heart almost broke. How could he be thinking about fucking her senseless when she was sitting there innocently staring at him like that?

“Yes, did you?”

“Yes. It was a beautiful night.”

“Hmm, yes beautiful” he mused, not taking his eyes from hers. She blushed deeply and looked back down at his large hands working on her nimble fingers. A quite popping sound indicated that her finger had been freed. Fred quickly wiped the oil off of it and held up her hand for her to inspect. She beamed at him brightly and he couldn’t help but grin back at her.

“Oh Fred, you did it!” She gripped the sides of his face and leaned forward. Fred could tell she was aiming for his cheek but he turned his head slightly so she ended up planting a kiss right on the edge of his mouth. She leaned back on the bench and smiled, seemingly unconcerned by how close she’d been to kissing him full on the lips. Fred didn’t move from where he stood in front of her. His hips were still firmly in between her spread thighs. Her feet were dangling on either side of his knees. He decided it was now or never.

“Do that again.” He said with a wicked grin.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, but leaned in slowly. Fred didn’t dare move. He relished the feeling of her leaning into him, like she wanted him. He may replay this moment in his head for the rest of his life. Even if he was standing as the best man at her and George’s wedding. He would have this moment when she’s choosing to kiss him.

Her soft warm lips landed on the edge of his lips again and this time she held them there. Tentatively she kissed him again in the same spot. He swore he’d died and gone to heaven. And then, without any prompting she moved her mouth slightly and kissed him more fully on the lips. He couldn’t sit still any longer and now Fred was kissing her back, pressing his mouth into her soft lips. The taste of her mixed with brandy was intoxicating. The thin dam inside his conscious that had been holding him back was now broken and all of his lust was pouring out of him at full blast.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his hips, she responded by wrapping her legs around him and his hands were in her hair. Her small palms were gripping at the nape of his neck a little too hard but he didn’t mind. He tugged her hair too, tilting her head back, and she let as quite moan leave her lips. He brought his mouth to her neck gently. Slowly leaving trails of wet kissed from her jaw to her exposed collar bone.

Then, cradling her face, he brought their mouths together again. This time he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Tentatively darting his tongue out to taste her lips, afraid that the shock of his tongue would startle her out of this trance she was surely in but she only responded enthusiastically. Opening her mouth to allow him entrance, she shyly tasted him back.

Dropping his hands from her face to grip her thighs, he rubbed a calloused thumb up the inside of her bare leg. He could feel her breathing hitch slightly at the sensation and that excited him. He slowly dragged his hands up her thighs until they were hidden under her skirt and he could feel her lacy underwear on the tips of his fingers. He didn’t let his gaze drop from her face. Hermione’s face was flushed but calm. He was looking for any sign that she may not want this or may be uncomfortable. He was waiting for the moment that she realized that she was snogging the wrong twin.

In a daring move, he grazed the pad of his thumb against her underwear. It delighted him to feel that the fabric was quite damp. _Hope._ Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head back. Fred had a strong desire to nibble on her neck, her skin looked so soft. Fred made one last effort to steer them away from an inevitable downfall.

“Tell me to stop.” He almost begged her, his voice came out raspier than he had intended. If she’d only push him away now he could save them from the regret that Hermione would feel in the morning because he would never be able to pry himself away from her like this.

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I am going to make you mine.” He growled softly in her ear.

“Well, what are you waiting for Fred Weasley?”


End file.
